My Poems
by HailTheHeartBreaker
Summary: Hey these are some of my best poems, so please rate and tell me what you think of them.The poems are here in Inuyasha because i couldn't find where to put poems..so don't critisize! HailTheHeartBreaker


Hey Everyone, These are some of my good poems, i went through all 80 or so, and picked out these ones.

Theres a lot of them. But please take the time to read them. Some are sad, depressing, mushy and what ever else.

Please comment because it took me a while to write these, take the time and tell me what you think :-)

They don't have titles so the dividing lines tell when a new poem starts.

Enjoy :-)

FallOutGirl7

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You change your style, so he'll take a second glance,

But don't get your hopes up; you haven't got a chance,

You think you've got what it takes, to be his number one,

But if it was that easy, it wouldn't be very fun.

You hope that you've caught his eye,

If you haven't, we know you'll cry,

You know if you don't get him, you're going to scream,

And wish to wake up from this horrible dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today's the day, all hell breaks loose,

So hang yourself with your knotted noose,

Kill yourself or face all hell,

The kind of pain that makes you yell,

The kind of hell that isn't a dream,

It'll make you yell, it'll make you scream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hurtful thoughts and memories of the past,

Remembered by a girl, whose life won't last,

And maybe today, she'll take her life,

With a gun or maybe a knife,

If she decides, her life she will take,

When she sleeps, she will never wake,

She was made to believe what wasn't real,

Now her wounds are to deep to heal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all die when the time is right,

Every night I ask myself, "Will tonight be the night?"

I have no reasons left to live,

I've given all that I've got to give.

I have no-where left to run,

My only friend is my 44 Caliber gun,

Will I use that to end my life?

Or will I use a razor sharp knife?

Each night I cry myself to sleep,

Rocking back and forward slowly as I weep,

My life is full of anger and hate,

Tonight's the night I will decide my fate…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You left me here in the pouring rain,

Soaking in memories full of pain,

And maybe I'll die tonight, my dear,

Killed by sorrow, loneliness and fear.

I bet you wish I was dead,

Judging by how fast you fled,

I know you hope I freeze to death,

You'll be happy as soon as I run out of breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I'll cry, until there's nothing left to cry,

I'll cry my eyes out until they become red and dry,

And I'll scream, until my lungs are sore,

I'll scream until I can scream no more.

And I'll fight, until there's nothing left to fight,

I'll fight for what I believe is right,

And I'll do, what I want to do,

No-one will be able to stop me, not even you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the old dusty mirror,

I see the reflection of me,

Thinking of how much I've changed,

From who I use to be,

I use to play with Barbie's,

And love the color pink,

I've changed so much as a person,

If you stop and think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now I'm sitting here, torn apart,

Dreading meeting you from the start,

Remembering when we first met,

Not its nothing but a memory, I'd like to forget.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today's the day her heart stops,

The hands remain still on all the clocks,

Her heart wont beat another beat,

She's given in, admitted defeat.

She's sick and tired of being hurt,

Uncountable days of being treated like dirt,

Dreading everyday, hoping it will end,

A girl with a heart that's impossible to mend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dead flowers and skies of grey,

Remembering unwanted feelings of yesterday,

Horrible nightmares, sadness and sorrow,

Wondering what will come of tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That black ribbon will remain tied around my wrist,

And will always be tied with a knotted twist,

If you remove it, you know you will dread,

Because when you remove it you know I'll be dead…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You though I had the perfect life,

But I guess you where wrong,

You thought I was happy,

But I sung the saddest song.

You though I smiled,

A smile to bright,

But I always gave in,

Without a fight.

You though I wanted to live,

But i really wanted to die,

You though I had no tears to shed,

But I really wished to cry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's like a rose, that's born then dies,

She's only human, that smiles and cries,

She's no-one but herself, its true,

And she's in love with no-one else but you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My life is just one big mess,

Nothing but a disaster, I must confess,

Just one nightmare that's horribly true,

Its oh so confusing, I don't know what to do.

Maybe this life has just gone to waste,

On a screwed up girl, with very little taste,

Who's got no goals, no dreams at all,

Who only exists so people can watch her fall.

She doesn't know how much more of this she can take,

Sick of living a life so fake.

So she grabs the gun and pulls the trigger,

And the last person to see her will be the grave digger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the knife is already cutting into my skin,

The blade is cutting the veins deep within,

Out gashes a fountain of red,

Anytime now, I know I'll be dead.

But I'll hold onto life, until the last drop of blood drains,

Then there will be nothing left but a body with sliced veins,

I will remain lifeless here as I lay,

All along you knew my life was heading a stray.

You knew from the very start,

That my life would eventually fall apart,

Well now you've been proven right,

I gave in easily, without a fight,

Beside me is my puddle of tears,

And a note releasing my deepest hopes and fears.

I remembered you as the blood flowed out,

When you see me, you'll run, no doubt,

Suicide was the only thing I could do,

That's the only thing that comes to mind, when I think of you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So fake your smile and hide your tears,

Like you've done throughout the years,

So pretend like everything's alright,

Give in and never put up a fight.

Walk slowly, strong and tall,

Don't ever let anyone see you fall,

Think in your head, never out wide,

Make everyone think you've got nothing to hide.

Choose the right things, and make the right choices,

Don't ever say, you're talking to the voices,

Keep quiet and never speak out loud,

Don't be yourself, just follow the crowd.

Just be false, and never be true,

And remember you can never be YOU.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel so useless, tattered and torn,

Like a old doll, so broken and worn,

Something that can never mend,

Who is nothing but an old fashion trend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I can tell we're drifting apart,

I knew this would happen from the start,

Maybe we weren't meant to be together,

Maybe this wasn't meant to last forever.

And maybe this wasn't love,

That so called thing from up above,

This love was filled with secrets and lies,

That kind of love that fades and dies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day, another fight,

Endless days and sleepless nights,

To many thoughts, to many memories,

And now, nothing but horrible tragedies.

Pitch black nights and horror filled dreams,

Nothing is now, quite what it seems.

Everything's a lie, everything's fake,

I don't know how much more of this I can take.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just sing like no-ones around,

And scream like you're not making a sound,

Just dance like no-one can see,

And love with all your heart baby.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So dance with me in death,

Baby don't waste your last breath,

Don't cry another tear,

Just dance with me in death, my dear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I hold back the tears,

My fake smile re-appears,

I act so happy just to,

Put on a lie for you…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no baby, it doesn't matter,

Its only my heart that's about to shatter,

Oh no baby, don't worry about how much I've bled,

Its only a matter of time before I'm dead.

Oh no baby, don't cry because I'm going,

Don't let those cracks in your perfect life be showing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Won't you hold my hand and never let it go,

Hold me in your arms and together we can grow,

Lets stay up, and watch the stars tonight,

And talk until the sun shines bright.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're a dancer in the dark,

Love me baby, don't break my heart,

Forget about the shadow cast on tomorrow,

Live, love and forget the sorrow.

Be yourself and always be true,

Find the one that's right for you,

Don't walk slow, but don't walk fast,

Forgive, forget and never dwell on the past.

Do whatever you think is right,

Never give in without a fight,

Remember to stay strong and not fall apart,

Because you're you deep in your heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misunderstood in a life that's a lie,

You cant take it much longer, you just want to die,

Well take your life, if you wish, if you must,

Put an end to this envy and lust.

Stop all the lies and deceit,

Just end it all, because you're just up-beat,

Forget the love songs and the stories you told,

Because deep down inside your heartless and cold,

So fine, just end it all,

And remember, no-one will be there to catch you when you fall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cry these tears because my heart is broken,

From those words which where left unspoken,

Hidden in a heart so true,

Finding the courage to say, "I love you."

Once I have found the right way,

Tomorrow will be a better day,

The birds will sing and the sun will shine,

All because I know you're mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Think about it, take a look,

At my heart, it's like an open book,

If you look at the lines and read,

You'll see you are the one I need.

I need you to breathe, I need you like air,

Don't you see, being with out you brings me great despair,

I need you like I need blood in my veins,

Without you, my heart feels such great pains.

I need you because I've given all there is to give,

I need you, I need you, to live…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So sing like you mean it, into the mic,

Sing of true love and what it's like,

Sing about pain, and why it hurts like hell,

Sing it softly, or scream it and yell.

Just sing it so your message is clear,

Prove to me you can show your emotions without fear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dead little heart, has withered away,

All that's left is, dust and decay,

Once my broken heart was whole,

But for falling in love, I paid the toll.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So get your gun and shoot me in the head,

Pull the trigger and release that 44 Caliber lead,

Shoot me right between the eyes,

And maybe when I'm dead, I'll forgive all your lies.

Because my pain is never ending,

My heart seems like it will never be mending.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Believe me,

Don't grieve,

It was my decision,

My choice to leave.

Don't think,

No don't think its goodbye,

Just think of it as,

Time to spread your wings and fly.

Just think of it as,

A chance to start a new,

But never forget,

Don't forget that I loved you.

And remember,

Remember not to cry,

If you cry, I'll give up hope,

Before this nightmares over, I'll die.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks, And Don't Forget To Review :-)

FallOutGirl7


End file.
